


You're The Star Dust I Have Always Loved

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I swear it'll end up as daisuga, I will probably have coarse language, I'm actually rom com trash, M/M, Slow Build?, also there will be mentions of sex, but I am asexual, but it has a happy ending!, deaf! kenma, just give me a while, magical dust?, minor oisuga for a while, rom com AU, slight angst, so I will not in any way go into any details at all, that's why the T rating, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is so gay my child. Please it's fine.</p><p>The title is so bad I'm so sorry. I might change it idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Much But It's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it begins. I was watching 13 going on 30 and this popped into my head. I'm not sure if I'm actually sorry for being rom com trash. But anyways hope you enjoy it!

“It’s not much but it’s home.” _Especially with you here._

  
“You know Suga, I’ve been over to your house too many times to count, it’s like I live here.” Daichi’s voice is gruff with a slight smirk, in the silence of the basement in Suga’s parents house. He follows Suga, a few steps behind him.

  
“Yeah, yeah I know.” A laugh in Suga’s voice lilts through the air and hangs there amongst the hanging streamers left over from last year’s birthday bash. Suga’s parents were too busy to take down the streamers, but he didn’t mind them.

Suga reaches the bottom of the stairs and starts walking over to the couch sitting down on the plush red fabric. It sinks to accommodate his weight and he feels warm inside cozying up to the armrests waiting for Daichi to sit down next to him.  
The bag of chips crinkles in Suga’s hands as he hastily opens it up and stuffs his face with the food.

  
“Already stuffing your face?” Daichi reaches over to snag a few before the whole bag is inhaled.

  
“Yeah!” Suga smiles wide with some bits of chips on his lips.

  
_Mostly to gather up the nerve to confess to you._

 

“It is your birthday. You can do whatever you want!” Daichi sits down on the couch and sets the bag between the two of them digging his hand into it and grabbing a few more.

  
“Yeah. So why don’t we play twenty questions?” Suga teases putting his feet across Daichi’s lap wiggling his socked feet around.

  
“Why don’t we make it seventeen questions? You are turning seventeen.” Daichi points at him with a chip his eyebrow raised slightly in question.

  
“Good thinking. I’ll go first!” Suga looks like he’s contemplating his question, but it isn’t hard to know what he wants to ask, “Daichi Sawamura what is your sexuality as of this moment?” He puts another chip in his  mouth waiting for the response.

His brows knit together in thought and he hums a low “hmm” but he finally comes out of the trance and looks directly at Suga. “I’m bisexual I believe. Now my question for you is the same.”

“I’m oh so very gay Daichi. I mean have you met me?” Suga laughs lightly

“Now for my next question is there anyone you have a crush on?” Suga has a small smile on his lips and he continues to stuff chips in his mouth willing his heart rate to slow down.

  
Daichi’s face turns bright red slowly as he thinks about the question trying to come up with a coherent answer for his friend.

  
“Y-yeah. I-I think have a crush on Yui.” Daichi hangs his head as he admits and covers his mouth as he swallows the chips he just ate.

  
It takes a bit before Suga teases, “Oooo lover boy.” His smile never falters, but barely gets the words out around the food he stuffs in his mouth to cover up his sadness.

  
_Oh no, now what do I do?_

  
“Jeez Suga slow down. I want some chips too!" Daichi whines and Suga pulls the chip bag out of reach.

  
"Please, Suga?" Daichi puts on a pouty face and his tone takes on a teasing hint to it.

  
"Oh alright alright." Suga puts the chips back between them, "Now it's your turn to ask a question."

  
"What’s your most treasured possession from a grandparent?” Daichi continues on with the game his face slowly returning back to a normal colour.

  
“Oh nothing special just a packet of magical glitter my grandmother swears by. She says it’ll grant your every wish. No, but really it would have to be the doll my grandmother crocheted for me when I was a baby.” Suga’s eyes glitter with the memory trying to forget about the earlier question.

  
Daichi laughs, “Oh do you actually have that glitter?”

  
Suga scoffs, “Of course I do it’s just buried somewhere in my closet I’m not really sure where to be honest.” He thinks about where it might be as he eats another chip, popping it into his mouth. He curls his feet into him, nuzzling deeper into the fluffy couch.

  
_My heart feels heavy. This might be a rough night._

  
\-----------------

  
“Bye Daichi see you tomorrow at school!” Suga waves cheerfully in the bright porch light as Daichi walks over to his own house just across the lawn.

  
“Bye Suga.” His face settles into a smile and he waves back and turns into his house.

  
Suga’s eyes water slightly and he rushes inside, the screen door slams behind him with a metal thud and he races up the stairs to his room wiping furiously at his eyes.  
_I thought there might be hope, but he likes Yui._

  
Suga scolds himself as he paces around his room and decides to curl up inside his closet. Tears pour from his eyes when he sits down in the corner and slams his head against the shelves in his closet.  
His head bangs against the shelves a few more times as sobs wrack his body and a few things sprinkle down onto his head.

  
_I wish I could fast forward ten years. I’ll probably have forgotten him by now. I wish I was 27._

  
“I wish I was 27.” He barely chokes out these words with the tears continuing to rain down his cheeks burying his face into the crook of his elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this trash. I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. Or you can come bug me on my tumblr: onewiththestarcult.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please just tell me I wish to improve my writing!


	2. 17 Going on 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga wakes up an he's 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha here it is guys. Hopefully the writing isn't too bad. I hope ya'll like this AU.  
> Look at all my sad children!  
> Enjoy!  
> sorry if it's confusing I hope it's not to bad.

He wakes up slowly blinking his eyes open pushing through the crustiness that formed around his eyes during his sleep.

“Argh I have a massive headache.” He puts his hand to his pounding forehead cursing himself.

“What the fuck…” He rubs the sleep from his eyes allowing his eyes to open fully. His torso feels cold in the morning air, and his breath hangs in the air, but it’s inaudible over the sound of the shower pelting water in the bathroom. He does recognise the sheets around him or the room he’s in. It looks slightly disheveled, but in good order. Everything looks clean not neat but clean. There’s a corner full of beauty products stacked on a desk with a mirror.

_ What’s up with all the beauty products? _

He drags a hand through his silver hair slowly ruffling it and swings his legs over the side of the bed stepping onto the cold tiled floor. There’s some singing coming from the bathroom, it quickly gets louder until the man is shouting.

“CUZ BABY YOU’RE A FIREWORK!”

Suga covers his ears instinctively at the terrible singing. 

“Shut up! What the fuck is that?!”

The water turns off after he yells and there’s some rustling and he can hear some stomping in the bathroom. 

The door opens in the hallway and a chocolate brown haired man steps into the bedroom. His hair is soaking wet dripping onto the towel on his shoulders. He’s only wearing a towel around his waist.

“I hope I didn’t wake you Kou-chan!” He gives a teasing smile with a sparkle in his eye. He rubs his towel over his hair making it a mess of dark brown in the process. 

“I-I don’t think it was you,” Suga stumbles over his words that are still masked with sleep, “I think it was this splitting headache I have.” He rubs his palm into his eye again trying to reduce the nausea building in his throat.

“Oh that was probably from all vodka we drank last night before we had sex.” The man laughs, “You always were a light-weight.”

Suga squints at him, “But I’m not of legal age?”

“Of course you are, silly Suga, you’re 27.” The man drops both his towels on the floor and stalks over to a wood closet and sifts through the clothes in there throwing some over his shoulder whispering, “No, no, no, too pink, no, eww why do I even have this?”

He continues to stare dumbfounded at the man’s ass confused and unable to process what’s happening. A blush starts to creep up his neck, and he realises his legs cold in the morning air.

There’s a pair of pants and boxers laying on the floor next to him and he immediately picks them up and puts them on hastily. They’re a bit too big so they sag.

The man turns around and puts his clothes on staring at Suga a bit, “aren’t you gonna take a shower babe? Also why are you so red?”

“U-um who are you?”

“Koushi, it’s me, Tooru. We work together, remember? Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” His eyebrows knit in worry as he tightens his belt.

“I-I don’t feel so good.” Suga stumbles over towards the bathroom barely making it to the toilet, before he pukes. There’s some loud retching and Tooru leans on the door frame looking into the room concerned.

“I thought you drank too much last night, but I didn’t think you drank that much!”

“Ugh my head’s killing me. I need some water.” He gets up a bit drowsy but manages to walk out into the hallway to the kitchen wiping his mouth off as he goes. He washes his hands in the sink and goes in search of a cup. He investigates the cabinets and almost passes the glasses not really recognising what they are since they’re not the colourful plastic cups his parents have. 

“Finally, here they are.” He takes one of the lighter glasses down and goes to fill it up with ice from the freezer and water from the tap. He chugs the water realising he’s incredibly thirsty. He pauses barely for breath, and fills up the glass again. 

He has to stop, he feels the water sloshing inside of him running up along the insides of his stomach. 

“Th-that was a mistake.” He pants a bit, still breathless from drinking the water.

“You have work today you can’t go missing out. Your manager phoned a bit earlier saying you definitely need to be there sick, hungover, or not. He said the company car would come pick you up in uhhh an hour?”

“I don’t even know where I am how am I supposed to work at a job I don’t even know anything about.” Suga’s eyes glance up at Tooru who is fully dressed now in a crisp mint green shirt tucked into his dark blue skinny jeans. 

“You’re not going to work in my clothes right?” Tooru smirks.

“Oh are these yours?” Suga looks down and sees the boxers have little alien heads on them. 

_ I don’t remember liking aliens. Does Tooru like them? _

“Wait why are your clothes on my floor. Why are you even in what I suppose is my house?” Suga’s brain finally starts to clear a bit with all the water he drank, it washes away some of the crud he was feeling.

“Uhh duh Koushi did you hit your head on the base board that hard last night? We live together? We’re engaged?” He scoffs and looks offended holding up his hand showing off the sparkly golden ring. Suga feels the presence of a ring on his left hand as well. He looks down and sees it’s the same as Tooru’s. Oikawa quietly grumbles under his breath, “How can you forget your boyfriend who’s as pretty as me?” Suga ignores him, confusion washing over him.

_ Did he just call me Koushi? What? WHat? WHAt? WHAT?  _

“U-uumm you must be mistaken I’m still 17 I can’t get married yet.”

“I told you you’re 27, you’re old enough to have sex, have booze, smoke, etc.” Oikawa rolls his eyes and lists the things offon his hand, “Basically you’re old enough to do everything except murder.” He sticks out his tongue.

“What’s up babe are you okay?” Tooru’s face switches to one of concern in a flash when he sees Suga doesn’t believe him.

“Nothing. I-I just need some fresh air. Hold on I’ll give you back your pants, but please don’t walk in on me. It’s too early to deal with this.” He stretches his back and pads back over to the open door closing it behind him and searches for some clothes that fit. To Tooru’s credit he didn’t try to enter the room while he was changing. He strips and puts on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a striped shirt. He grabs some running shoes that look like something he would wear, and goes towards the door to go out to run.

He slams the door accidentally on his way out and walks down the flights of stairs doing his best not to stumble in his hungover state. 

The sky is clear with a few clouds overhead, but overall it’s a nice day and there aren’t a ton of people out at 10 in the morning on a weekend. 

“Where the fuck am I? Is this Tokyo?” Suga stares in wonder around at the taller buildings than Miyagi has. 

“Yes this is Tokyo. Earth to Suga, Earth to Suga.” A grouchy black haired man stands in front of him waving in his face. “Come on we’re going to be late for the photo shoot.” The man grabs his hand and physically drags him towards the black car parked on the side of the road.

“I thought Tooru said it was in an hour?”

“We have an hour to get you ready for the photo shoot dumbass.” The black haired man snaps at him as he shoves Suga into the car with some high pitched protests. But he finds it’s useless, and let’s himself be dragged into the car.

Tooru walks out of the front door and waves, “Bye Kou-chan! See you later!” You can almost visibly see the heart he put at the end of that sentence. It’s just that mushy.

“Ugh, who is that guy?” Suga questions the black haired man for answers.

He straightens and pulls at the collar of his shirt, “Umm that’s Oikawa your boyfriend.”

“Seriously? Holy shit. What the fuck is today.” Suga runs his hands through his hair. “Oh and who are you?”

“U-um I’m Kageyama, your manager.” Kageyama’s eyes bulge, and you can tell he looks really uncomfortable being asked these questions.

“S-sorry it just seems I’ve forgotten everything this morning. I hope that’s alright.” He smiles sheepishly.

“S-sure, Well as long as you can do your job today that’s all that matters.”

“What job is that again?”

There’s a distinct smack  of the forehead before he answers hissing through his teeth. “You’re a professional model, Suga-san. A Professional Model.” He puts emphasis on that last bit. 

“Ooohh right. That would explain why Oikawa is so handsome and said we worked together.” He’s piecing the facts together slowly. Listing off the things he knew.

  1. He’s 27 now, and the last thing he remembers is crying in his closet when he was 17.
  2. He has a boyfriend/fiance his name is Oikawa Tooru.
  3. Both of them were professional models.
  4. That he doesn’t know anything else.



_ I think I’m doing pretty good… What the fuck am I thinking? This is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me. So why am I acting so calm, but so freaked out at the same damn time? _

“Umm you’re having that argument out loud sir.” A slightly shaky voice breaks his trance.

Suga coughs. “Um, I’m so sorry Kageyama-kun. It is kun right?”

“It is, you are 2 years older than me.” Kageyama sits up even straighter.

“Okay Kageyama-kun it’s fine. Just relax.” He adopts a motherly tone quickly, instinctively like he always has done..

He sees him visibly relax a small sigh escapes his smiling lips. “There’s the Suga I know. God I was getting really worried.” He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

They sit in awkward silence for a while as Kageyama drives them down the street.

“Anyways… where are we going?” Suga says behind a sheepish grin.

He sighs, “We’re going a photo shoot in Sensō-ji. You’re filling in for our other model Hinata Shouyou. Remember? You were the closest thing to a refreshing replacement for Hinata’s sunny disposition.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Whatever we’ll direct you so it’ll be fine.”

Suga takes a deep breath, “Okay. Oh! Kageyama-kun, do you know a Daichi Sawamura?”

Kageyama swerves at the mention of his name, “Y-yeah.” He clears his throat. “I know him, he’s your boss’s fiance. I thought you would at least know that much? You are after all his best friend?”

“O-oh yeah. A-and how would I go about contacting Daichi?”

“U-um your cell phone? Did you leave it at home again? You’re always forgetting stuff. If it’s urgent just use my phone.” Kageyama takes a black encased box out of his pocket and swipes his fingers over it quickly while they’re stopped at a red light before handing it to Suga.

“His chat window is open for you, now let me get back to driving before I crash and kill someone.” His grumpy demeanour resumes and he glares at the road in front of him lined up with cars.

“Sure thing.” He taps the screen again when he sees it dim and taps where it looks like the message bar is. A keyboard pops up on the small screen and Suga gives an audible gasp.

“It’s like you’ve never seen a phone before, Dumbass.”

Suga continues to marvel at the screen as he types a message to Daichi.

From: Kageyama Tobio

To: Daichi Sawamura

Hey Daichi <3 This is Suga!!! How are you doing? We should meet up!! It feels like it’s been so long! But for me it’s only been like 2 hours since you left my house on my 17th birthday!!

From: Daichi Sawamura

To: Kageyama Tobio

...Suga? Did you forget your phone again? Also wow why are you bringing up memories from so long ago? 

_ Shit.  _ Suga forgot that he was 27 in his excitement.

From: Kageyama Tobio

To: Daichi Sawamura

Hehehe yeah silly me. Oops has it been that long? When was the last time we saw each other?

From: Daichi Sawamura

To: Kageyama Tobio

Uhhh yesterday? Suga are you okay? You seem strange.

From: Kageyama Tobio

To: Daichi Sawamura

I’m totally fine just got a bit drunk last night and had a massive headache this morning.

From: Daichi Sawamura

To: Kageyama Tobio

You always were a light weight. Haha. I’m free later today if you would like to join me for dinner?

“Psst hey Kageyama am I free for dinner today?” Suga taps the screen furiously so it doesn’t time out on him.

“Yes I believe you are, you only have this photo shoot. This was supposed to be your day off.”

From: Kageyama Tobio

To: Daichi Sawamura

I’m free for dinner today!! 

From: Daichi Sawamura

To: Kageyama Tobio

Okay then meet me at Neko at 6

From: Kageyama Tobio

To: Daichi Sawamura

I will be there I swear, but Kage-kun is slightly annoyed with me so I’ll talk to you later.

Suga hands back his phone as they approach a temple, and Kageyama parks in the area set aside for them. 

“Here we are, Suga-san. Now I will be here with you the whole time just try not to act too dumb okay?” Kageyama stares him down before opening his car door and swings out.

“I will try.”  _ May the gods help me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey would you look at that you read it x'D. Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it!  
> Also if you spot anything about the writing I need critique's so please tell me how it is.


	3. Where Everyone Assumes Suga Is Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus it's been a month since I last updated, but!!!! Here it is finally, the 3rd chapter of this ridiculous AU. My poor baby Suga child it's gonna be okay.
> 
> Also I added in shy deaf Kenma because why not right? If something seems off just tell me. I'm all ears, or eyes, or whatever.

To others it may have seemed just like any other day. It may have seemed like all was going well. When the fact of the matter is all, was the opposite.

Suga couldn’t seem to do anything right. His posture was too slouchy or he didn’t give enough of a smile or his smile was too wide. It all felt unnatural and unreal. Suga was just as confused as the cameramen were. 

“Why can’t you seem to do anything right today?” An exasperated photographer, Akaashi, sighs.

“I think I might have had too much to drink last night.” After the flash subsides he’s positioned again on the steps legs splayed out and him supposed to be giving a cute enticing smile.

“Hopefully we’re not here all day,” the senior photographer, Bokuto, adds sullenly as he stares at the screen of a computer next to him.

“I’m sorry guys.” A makeup artist comes over to pat some more powder on his cheeks and nose with the continuous hot rays of sun beating down on the group.

“It’s fine just let’s get this over with, quickly.” Bokuto says to Suga.

“Yeah…” Suga sighs, but repositions his face to the winning smile for the next photo.

\-------

The sky seems to yawn with Suga when he finally stretches this way and that, with the dusk sun shining behind him. 

“Hey, babe.” Tooru walks up after he snaps a shot of Suga’s shirt riding up to expose his belly button.

“Hey, delete that.” Suga whines pathetically his cheeks flushing red at the prospect of the other man having a photo of him like that.

“Uhuhuh tut tut.” Tooru lords it over his head keeping it away from Suga’s grasp.

“Never mind, I have to go meet Daichi anyways.” He slumps back down and picks up his stuff slinging it over his shoulder.

“You’re going to see him again?” Tooru grabs his arm.

“Let go of me.” Suga rips his arm from Tooru’s grasp and starts walking off away from the temple. Kageyama’s waiting for him near the entrance having already gotten the car to prepare to leave.

“Hey take me to the Neko will you? And step on it.” Suga snaps a bit more irritably than usual.

“Yes, sir.” Suga enters the car and sees Tooru run up.

“But babe you promised we would go to dinner on our day off!”

They’re already speeding away in the car leaving Tooru standing there with the trash that is kicked up from the wind.

Kageyama clears his throat, “Are you sure it’s okay to blow him off like that?” 

“Yeah, it’s not like I know him.”

Kageyama seals his lips doing his best to avoid Suga’s wrath at this point in the day.

\-------

They reach the Neko which is just a small cafe on the side of the street. Kageyama drops him off in front around 5:30. A bit early, but fine nonetheless. 

“Thank you so much Kageyama-kun for today.” He flashes a smile his way and waves him off. 

“No problem. I’m picking you up tomorrow at 9 okay? Please be ready.” Kageyama waves and then drives off.

Suga walks up to the front of the cafe and enters glancing around at the walls littered with cat shaped things. There were cat shaped posters, lamps, welcome mats, anything you can think of. It looks tacky, but very endearing, and Suga smiles when he finishes looking around.

Two employees stand behind the counter waving their hands about deliberately, and finally turn to greet the customer, but the one with untamable bed head widens his eyes he taps the other on the shoulder and points toward the door.

“Hey, hey if it isn’t Suga! What can I do for you? I thought this was your day off. Weren’t you going to dinner with Oikawa?” He has a name tag: Kuroo Testurou. The other employee also has one: Kenma Kozume. 

“H-hey. Kuroo.” The words roll of his tongue funny. It feels weird to speak to the stranger so closely. 

“What’s up? Something wrong?” He must have noticed his shiftiness. The other employee observes him looking at him with his cat like eyes.

“Are you okay?” Kenma says quietly with a thick accent moving his hands. He puts his thumbs in his apron pockets which are cat shaped like everything else.

“I-I’m fine. Just gonna have dinner with Daichi.” He forces a smile onto his face.

_ Oh god I wish Daichi hadn’t asked to meet me here. _

“Everything okay with Oikawa?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow skeptical. 

Suga sighs, not wanting to deal with this, but he sees he can’t get out of it. He still has some time before Daichi gets there.

“No. Actually I don’t know what’s happening. Today I’ve just been dragged around, I can’t seem to do anything right.” 

“Did you drink too much last night? Are you drunk now? Isn’t it too early for that?”

“I was hungover this morning apparently it was terrible, but I’m not old enough to drink so any drinks they had at the photoshoot I didn’t take them.”

“What? But you are?”

“I’m not? I don’t know, it’s been a day just drop it, please, Kuroo.”

“You said that twice.” Kuroo smirks, but returns to a serious face quickly, he holds up a finger towards Kenma as he circles around the counter to come closer to Suga..

“Everything’s fine man. You’re 27. You’re engaged. You are one of the most popular models out there.” He envelops the silver haired man in a hug and Suga wraps his arms tightly around Kuroo’s waist sighing into the warmth of human contact. 

He hears the door tinkle with the cat bell he saw when he walked in, but refuses to leave Kuroo’s comforting arms.

“Oh hey Daichi.”

Suga jolts out of the hug, and quickly wipes the few tears from his eyes before turning around to face him.

He’s standing in the door looking at the pair smirking with his beautiful face. His hair is cut short like in high school. He doesn’t seem to have changed much, but he’s grown into his muscles more. Suga steals a glance down at his thighs and sees they’re as beefy as ever.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo and Suga try to talk over each other, but Kuroo takes over.

“Suga probably drank too much today.”

“Kuroo!”

“Suga do you need me to take you home? Oikawa can take care of you. Are you sure you’re up for dinner?”

“I said I’m fine.” It comes out a bit more forceful than he wants it to and he sees Daichi wince a bit at his harsh words.

“I-I’m sorry. Today’s been a day, and I really wanted to see a familiar face since everyone else is confusing me. I just need something to ground me. Please, stay Daichi.”

“Yeah, of course Suga.” His face cracks into a smile, and he walks off over to one of the tables in the corner. The furthest away from the other lone customer in the shop.

“I also wanted to ask you something anyways, so please let’s sit down. And Kuroo let’s have some of your signature sandwiches with the regular drinks for the both of us.”

“Right away sir.” Kuroo hurries off and taps Kenma’s shoulder, now that Suga looks closer it looks like Kuroo is signing at Kenma, he finishes signing, and they both start rushing about the kitchen.

Suga’s gaze travels back to Daichi’s face. He finds his eyes staring at him from across the table. His face heats up from the intensity of the stare.

Daichi clears his throat, “I needed to ask you if you would be the best man at mine and Yui’s wedding in a week.”

“Oh! You're finally getting married.” He tries to hide his disappointment, and covers it with a blinding smile.

“Yeah, I finally proposed, and now you gotta be my best man. Please?”

“Okay. Sure.” He continues to smile across the table.

“Thanks Suga.”

Kenma brings over the sandwiches and drinks and sets them down in front of them. He bows at them then goes back to the counter.

Dinner goes well. Suga pretends to know what’s been happening in Daichi’s life, and rarely asks a question about it, usually he covers it up by saying he forgot in a teasing voice.

“I can’t believe it took you so long to propose man.” Suga laughs.

“I know right, it took so long, and I regret waiting, but at least she’s said yes.”

Suga frowns slightly, but goes back to smiling quickly while he drinks his chamomile tea.

Daichi notices the small flash of unhappiness, but he ignores it wondering if it’s just the alcohol not agreeing with him. 

Daichi pays when they finish their cups, and they go out to his car as they wave goodbye to Kuroo and Kenma.

They step into the car and Daichi turns the ignition on. It roars into life and hums easily while he settles his arms on the wheel. 

“Just to your apartment right?”

“Yes please.”

He drops him off at the front door. 

“I really enjoyed talking with you tonight. See you soon? And make sure to be there for the bachelor party.”

“I will be there, what time and day?”

“Friday at 6. I’ll come pick you up if you want just be ready by 4 if you want to help set up.”

“Okay sounds like fun! Thank you for dinner tonight Daichi. It was nice seeing a familiar face. I’ve been so confused.”

“Yeah it was great, see you tomorrow at work?”

“Yeah definitely.” Suga waves after he’s stepped out and the car roars away into the night.

_ He’s as dreamy as I remember him being. _

He walks up the stairs towards the door he thinks he remembers as his. 

_ Shit do I have a key? I hope Tooru’s inside. _

He knocks and rings the doorbell impatiently tapping his foot. He waits a minute but no one comes to the door immediately, so he knocks again. The door slowly opens to a bedraggled Tooru holding a bottle of wine in his left hand. He looks slightly unsteady on his feet, he lets Suga brush past him.

“Hey babe. I hope I didn’t do something wrong. I just. I just love you and want to spend my whole life with you.” The words come out in a slur. He babbles as his slightly tipsy brain thinks of every apology he can imagine while wiping a few tears away.

“No, no. Tooru it’s fine. Everything will be fine.” He kisses Tooru’s forehead and wipes some tears of his own away. 

“I’m going to bed Tooru. Good night. Sorry about everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos they're all greatly appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me even if there aren't that many of you. Also if you want to message me on tumblr or something that's fine as well. My url is onewiththestarcult.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm gonna try to update every week. I will probably have these chapters ready to release, but I will attempt to wait. Because the more people I can get to read this the more motivation I think xD


End file.
